(a) Field of the Invention
A photoreactive material layer and a method of manufacturing the same are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A photoreactive material includes molecules aligned by light, such as ultraviolet light. For example, the photoreactive material includes a main chain and a plurality of side chains connected thereto, and dimerization of the side chains including a photoreactive group induces alignment of other side chains therearound.
A layer where the photoreactive material is aligned may be used as a member of a device, such as an alignment layer of a liquid crystal display, a film type patterned retarder (“FPR”) of a stereoscopic image display device, a quarter wavelength plate (“QWP”) of a stereoscopic image display device, or a polarizer of a liquid crystal display.